Búscate un trabajo
by Beledien
Summary: Kurama ni se imagina lo que le pasará hoy cuando regrese de la escuela
1. El regreso de Gama

**Nota:** los personajes son de Togashi Yoshihiro, como ya saben bien, coloco a su consideración un fic común y corriente ya que soy una escritora común y corriente, bastante común, pero no tan corriente.

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-

**Búscate un trabajo**

Una tarde clara y limpia, como no podría ser de otra manera, Siiuichi Minamino, mejor conocido como Kurama, caminaba rumbo a su casa luego de la escuela, estaba contento porque una vez más había sacado las notas más altas y se perfilaba como el alumno más brillante de toda la historia de la secundaria Meio.

_-Ya llegué mamá_ –dijo abriendo la puerta para encontrar a su madre con visitas.

_-Que bueno que ya estás aquí, Siiuichi cielo_ –dijo Shiori _–te presento al señor Gamma, cosmetólogo profesional, me está enseñando algunos productos de belleza._

Kurama apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa, otra vez Gamma! Lo recordaba bien de la batalla contra el equipo Mashoutsukai y como terminó todo, Gama muerto y él con la ropa llena de maquillaje y las incesantes insinuaciones de Yusuke para que se quitara la ropa, que sino conociera bien a Urameshi creería que quería verlo en paños menores, pero ese era material para otro tipo de historia, por eso se le hacía raro verlo aquí en el mundo humano.

_-Siiuichi , que no piensas saludar_

_-claro mamá, buenas tardes_ –dijo Kurama todavía sosteniendo sus libros en sus brazos, apretándolos fuertemente contra su pecho _–Mamá, me puedes preparar algo de comer, me muero de hambre._

_-tu comida está en el horno caliéntala tú, quieres?_

_-Pero mamá..._

_-Estos niños, ya se creen independientes pero siempre necesitan de alguien que los cuide_ –dijo Shiori saliendo de la sala para ir a la cocina, por su parte Kurama se acercó a Gamma para amenazarlo.

_-No sé como es que llegaste hasta aquí, pero te advierto que te alejes de ella sino quieres que te mande de regreso al otro mundo en picadillo._

_-Que violento eres a veces_ –dijo Gama –_no pareces el frío Kurama con el que me enfrenté en el torneo negro._

_-Vete de aquí inmediatamente! _–dijo el Yoko tomando a Gama de las solapas del traje que vestía y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de su casa

_-Siiuichi!_ –dijo Shiori desde la puerta que daba a la cocina _–que se supone que haces!_

_-Mamá yo…._

_-Como se te ocurre tratar así a mi invitado_ –dijo Shiori asistiendo a Gama _–disculpe usted señor Gama, mi hijo no trató de ofenderlo._

_-Pues me trató muy mal –_dijo Gama haciéndose la víctima

_-Siiuichi discúlpate inmediatamente con el señor Gama_

_-Pero mamá…._

_-Ahora!_

_-Lo siento señor Gama_ –dijo Kurama, añadiendo más bajo –_te advierto por última vez, aléjate de ella o te va ir muy mal._

_-Yo sólo hago mi trabajo_ –dijo Gama _–disculpa aceptada jovencito, espero que sepas comportarte mejor._

_-Lo hará señor Gama _–dijo Shiori –_Ahora Kurama vete a tu habitación, estás castigado._

_-Ya me voy _–Kurama salió de la sala cabizbajo y subió las escaleras pero en cuanto estuvo fuera del alcance de la vista de su madre saltó por la ventana más próxima y se dedicó a espiar desde afuera.

_-No sé que le pasó a mi Siiuichi, es tan buen muchacho_ –dijo Shiori sirviendo una taza de té que alcanzó a su distinguido invitado.

_-Los jóvenes son así -_dijo Gama sorbiendo la taza –_Llegan a cierta edad y se vuelven rebeldes, se juntan en pandillas y buscan problemas por todas partes, por eso nunca tuve hijos._

Mientras afuera

_-que haces aquí Kurama?_ –preguntó Kuwabara

_shhh__! No quiero que sepan que estoy aquí afuera._

_-Por qué? –_preguntó Kazuma

Tal vez Kurama debió más explícito, ya que lo que es obvio para él, resulta incomprensible para alguien con la capacidad intelectual de Kuwabara,

_–tu mamá tiene visitas? no sabía que eras del tipo de hijo celoso._

_-No es eso_ –dijo Kurama –_míralo bien_

_-que vas a hacer ahora Kurama?_ –dijo Kazuma todavía sin entender, ya que según él, Kurama estaba celoso de que su mamá saliera con un tipo tan feo y la posibilidad de que el Yoko tuviera por padrastro a un sujeto horrendo

_-no puedo hacer nada si mi mamá está cerca, tú no podrías alejarla un poco?_

_-No sé, que hago?_

_-sólo distráela –_dijo Kurama tocando el timbre para echarse a correr

_-Y ahora que le digo? _–se rascaba la cabeza Kuwabara

_-Hola Kazuma, pasa_–saludó Shiori –_lo siento Siiuichi no puede salir a jugar acabo de castigarlo._

_-Usted castigó a Kurama, no puedo creerlo, el hijo ejemplar castigado, que fue lo que hizo?_ –Kuwabara apenas podía contener las ganas de reír

_-No sé que le ves de gracioso_ –dijo Shiori –_por cierto este es el señor Gama, mi invitado._

_-Kazuma Kuwabara a sus órdenes _–se presentó formalmente Kuwabara olvidando por completo el favor que le había prometido a Kurama que desde la cocina miraba, sin saber si estaba más enojado con Kazuma o consigo mismo por encomendarle dicha misión al cabeza de zanahoria

_-Encantado de conocerte jovencito_ –saludó Gama _–he aquí un muchacho con buenos modales, no como el de hace un momento._

_-Kurama se portó mal?_

_-Por qué llamas Kurama a Siiuchi?_ –preguntó Shiori

_-eh!... porque….. porque…. Porque así lo conocen en el Reikai Tantei_ –afirmó Kuwabara orgulloso de su rápida respuesta.

_-Reikai Tantei? Que es eso?_ –El rostro de Shiori se mostró preocupado –_no me digas que mi Siiuichi está en una pandilla! Lo ve señor Gama, usted tenía razón_

_-Este…. No! Kurama sería incapaz…_-Kuwabara trató de corregir su error

_-Mi Siiuichi se ha vuelto un pandillero por eso ataca a las personas_

_-lamentable –_dijo Gama sacudiendo la cabeza –_le digo señora que si no pone a su hijo en su lugar acabará en una correccional._

_-Lo que Kurama, digo Siiuichi necesita es una figura paterna_ –dijo Kazuma opinando en el tema.

_-Eso mismo_ –dijo Gama _–y para que usted pueda conseguir un esposo nuevo debe verse bien señora, por eso le traje los mejores cosméticos, con colores de moda…_

Y fue así como hasta Kuwabara terminó comprando un nuevo juego de sombras para Shizuru, mientras que Kurama los observaba conteniendo las ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared de la cocina, porque habría hecho demasiado ruido y su mamá se daría cuenta de que se escapó de su habitación, estando castigado.

_-Adiós señor Gama_ –se despidió Shiori –_adiós Kuwabara, espero que hables con Siiuichi y lo hagas reflexionar sobre las pandillas yo hablaré con él inmediatamente._

_-Hasta luego señora Minamino _–Gama se despidió

_-Adiós señora mamá de Kurama._

_-Siiuichi! –_Shiori subió las gradas rumbo la habitación de Kurama que volvió corriendo apenas vio subir las escaleras a su madre, por poco y logra salirse con la suya, porque medio segundo antes de que Kurama entre en la habitación, Shiori lo vio colgado de la ventana

_-Siiuichi! Que haces!_ –dijo Shiori viendo a su hijo en la ventana –_estás tratando de escaparte!_

_-No mamá, yo no me quería escapar_

_-Buaaa! Mi Siiuchi se ha vuelto un completo rebelde!_

o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-


	2. El regreso de Suzuki

**Nota:** Primero lo primero, los personajes de Yu yu Hakusho son de Togashi Yoshihiro, ahora lo demás, que son mis más sinceros agradecimientos a Bunny Saito, KamyJaganshi, Berene de Estrella marina y Woden chan, por escribirme tan bonitos reviews.

Esta historia se desarrolla después de la pelea contra Toguro, sólo por si no se ubican en el tiempo

_-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-_

**Búscate un trabajo 2**

_-Te digo Yusuke que era Gama_ –dijo Kurama desde la reja de su escuela _–él mismo se presentó con ese nombre y estuvo tomando el té con mi mamá._

_-Pero Gama murió en el torneo de artes marciales –_dijo Yusuke incrédulo _–me estás tomando el pelo Kurama, seguro es una broma como la que me jugaron aquella vez tú y Kuwabara contándome que Keiko había muerto._

_-Te juro que no es broma –_dijo Kurama recordando con desagrado a Kuwabara _–el mismo Kuwabara estuvo en mi casa y tomó el té con mi mamá y Gama y hasta le compró un juego de sombras para Shizuru._

_-Ahora si que ya no te creo _–dijo Yusuke _–Kuwabara tomando el té con las señoras, eso ni viendo lo creía, y seguro comieron pastelitos con crema._

_-No te burles Yusuke _–dijo el Yoko afligido _–a propósito que haces tú aquí a esta hora, no deberías estar en tu escuela?_

_-allí iba, hasta que me acordé que tengo prueba de historia_

_-Y bien? _

_-Y bien que?_

_-que no deberías estar en clases tomando ese examen?_

_-Por eso vine _–dijo Urameshi como si fuera lo más normal –_no me puedes contar tú a grandes rasgos la época antigua, supe que eso entraría el examen_

_-Yusuke eres incorregible –_dijo Kurama escuchando el timbre –_Yo ya me voy porque no quiero llegar tarde a mi clase química._

_-Espera Kurama! Kurama no te enojes conmigo _–dijo Urameshi –_Y ahora quien me enseña historia?_

Kurama fue corriendo a su clase de química, materia en la que era como en todo un estudiante sobresaliente.

Se detuvo en el pasillo porque había bastantes muchachitas trancando el paso y en lo que esperaba Kurama no pudo evitar escuchar su conversación

_-Ya llegó el nuevo profesor?_ –preguntó una estudiante

_-Sí_ –dijo otra jovencita –_y dicen que es joven y muy atractivo_

_-Lo llamaban el hermoso profesor Suzuki_ –dijo una tercera

_Profesor Suzuki?_ –dijo en voz alta Kurama –_no puede ser._

_-Por qué Minamino? –_preguntó Kaito –_acaso conoces al nuevo profesor de química?_

_-no lo sé, pero… me suena muy familiar su nombre, acaso estarán hablando del payaso de Suzuki?_

_-Con que payaso_ –dijo Suzuki detrás de Kurama –_Tú eres Minamino verdad?_

_-Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ –Kurama se vio sorprendido hablando demás, algo que nunca antes la había pasado, y delante de toda la escuela, en efecto era Suzuki del torneo, pero que hacía aquí, debía haber un error en todo esto.

_-Tu profesor me dijo que eras un buen alumno, pero por lo que veo tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear._

_-Mi comportamiento no te interesa Suzuki, lo que quiero saber es que haces aquí?_

_-Mirá jovencito, esa no es manera de hablarle a tu profesor, creo que una visita al director no te caería mal._

_-No te atreverías_ –si no hubiera gente alrededor que miraba asombrada el comportamiento del hasta ayer ejemplo para las generaciones futuras de la secundaria Meio, seguro hubiera sacado su látigo de rosa para corretear al capitán del equipo Urauraotogi

_-Que sucede aquí? Por qué hay tanto alboroto?_ –dijo el director de la escuela

_-Es Minamino señor_ –dijo oportuno Kaito –_llamó payaso al profesor de química_

_-Es verdad eso? _–preguntó el director sin dar crédito de las habladurías en contra de su estudiante estrella.

_-Es verdad_ –dijo Suzuki –_todos los presentes lo escucharon._

_-Minamino que tienes que decir al respecto?_

_-Yo… yo…_ -Como le hubiera gustado a Kurama gritarles a todos que el que estaba ahí no era ningún profesor, y que más bien era parte de los shinobi del Makai y que deberían agradecerle por deshacerse de semejante alimaña –_Lo siento, no volverá a pasar._

_-Sentirlo no basta Minamino_ –dijo Suzuki –_te quedarás después de clases a limpiar los equipos que vamos a utilizar hoy._

_-Qué! No puedes hacerme eso!_

_-Si me desobedeces tendré que llamar a tus padres_

_-No, no hagas eso! _–dijo Kurama, al que claramente le habían agarrado por su lado flaco –_está bien, me quedaré después de clases, y cuando todos se hayan ido…_

La expresión de Kurama cambió casi imperceptiblemente, lo suficiente como para que Suzuki sólo se diera cuenta del peligro que corría si Kurama lo encontraba lejos de testigos

_-Bueno… -_Suzuki trago saliva –_pensándolo mejor, prefiero que hagas una tarea de investigación, un ensayo de 5000 palabras para mañana sobre porque no debes llamar payaso a tu profesor._

_-cinco mil dijo?_

_-no, digo 500 palabras._

_-Tendrá su ensayo para mañana –_dijo Kurama conforme con haberse librado del castigo, pero aun tenía que averiguar por qué ahora Suzuki era su nuevo profesor, lo de ayer ya fue bastante extraño, nadie le creyó, y lo de hoy le creerían menos.

Tanto Kuwabara como Urameshi, terminaron agotados después del torneo contra los hermanos Toguro, ya que siendo humanos, era posible que todavía no hubieran recuperado sus poderes místicos, al menos Kuwabara eso debió pasar con Kuwabara que no entendió el poder maligno de Gama, claro que nunca entiende nada, por otro lado Urameshi, parecía estar más preocupado en su propios asuntos, sólo había una persona que seguro se dio cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.

_-Minamino cual es la respuesta?_ –preguntó Suzuki

_-Perdón? Me decía_ –Kurama estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que nada escuchó en la clase

_-Estás soñando! No prestaste atención a nada de lo que acabo de decir?_

_-yo sé la respuesta señor Suzuki_ –dijo Kaito –_la cadena es de nueve átomos de carbono_

_-Está mal! Además le pregunté a Minamino_ –reprendió Suzuki y luego se puso a suspirar –_que trabajo tan pesado, primero me amenazan y luego estos mocosos no aprenden anda, por qué no puede ser como el de Gama que ya se encargó del suyo_

_-que fue lo que dijiste!_ –Kurama salió de su aletargamiento y se abalanzó contra Suzuki –_De qué se encargó Gama!_

_-Suéltame, me ahorcas!_

Kurama no dijo nada y salió corriendo de la escuela en busca de su madre temiendo lo peor.

_-Esto tendré que reportarlo al director_ –dijo Suzuki arreglándose el traje ante la mirada atónita de los demás estudiantes –_tendremos que hacer llamar a su madre. Este muchacho es un rebelde incorregible_

_-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-_


	3. El regreso de Karasu

**Nota: **Togashi Yoshihiro es el creador de los personajes de Yu yu hakusho, no puedo hacer otra cosa más que agradecer el que se tomaran su tiempo para leer este fic y mandar sus reviews. Gracias!

_-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-_

**Búscate un trabajo 3**

_-Mamá, mamá!_ –dijo Kurama cuando llegó a su casa –_contesta!_

La casa estaba vacía y la desesperación de Kurama aumentaba, a medida que revisaba cada habitación y no encontraba a su madre. Salió apresurado sin saber realmente a donde ir, tratando de pensar claramente sin éxito.

_-si estás buscando a tu mamá, está en la peluquería_ –dijo una vecina que vio a Kurama desde que llegó a las carreras –_no deberías estar en la escuela?_

_-Es algo urgente_ –dijo Kurama corriendo –_gracias por avisarme_

Kurama se apresuró para llegar a la peluquería que su mamá frecuentaba, se detuvo un momento en la puerta para aparentar normalidad y recuperar el aliento.

Entró despacio y comenzó a buscar a su mamá, algo difícil ya que la mayoría de las clientas tenían la cabeza debajo de las máquinas esas para hacer peinados y que parecen cascos, ustedes se imaginan de cuales máquinas hablamos ya Beledien no sabe como se llaman en realidad.

Kurama trataba observaba a cada una de las mujeres tratando de percibir el olor de su mamá, tarea difícil ya que con el olor de los tintes, fijadores y demás artículos de cuidados para el cabello, todo era confuso aun para su agudo olfato.

_-Tu cabello es hermoso_ –dijo una voz tomando a Kurama por la parte posterior del cuello –_sin embargo lo tienes descuidado_

_-Karasu! _–dijo Kurama asustado al ver a Karasu con una bata rosa de peluquería

_-tu rostro es hermoso_ –dijo Karasu como en el torneo de Artes Marciales –_un buen corte te quedaría muy bien, algunos reflejos para iluminar tu cabello, pueden hacer de ti un ángel_ (N.A. más todavía)

_-suéltame!_ –dijo Kurama indignado –_no vuelvas a tocarme!_

_-Ay! Eres muy brusco_ –se quejó Karasu –_yo sólo trataba de ayudar_

_-Siiuichi?_ –dijo Shiori sacando la cabeza de la máquina de calor –_que haces aquí? Porque no estás en la escuela?_

_-Mamá yo…_

_-Primero atacas al señor Gama, luego intentas escaparte por la ventana y ahora no conforme con salirte de clases atacas al señor Karasu mi nuevo estilista._

_-Karasu es tu nuevo estilista?_

_-y uno de los mejores de la ciudad_ –añadió Shiori –_tuve que reservar hora hace tres semanas, para que el señor Karasu se ocupara de mi peinado_

_-es cierto lo que dices Shiori linda?_ –dijo Karasu –_es una barbaridad, una barbaridad, ahora Shiori linda quieres que te corte el cabello?_

Karasu tomó a Shiori por la mano y la condujo hacia otra habitación.

_-No toques a mi mamá!_ –Corrió Kurama para que Karasu suelte a su madre.

_-Siiuichi, compórtate!_

_-Sí Siiuichi_ –dijo Karasu –_verás que con el nuevo corte que le voy a hacer a tu mamá ni tu mismo la vas a reconocer. Vamos Shiori, es hora de tu tratamiento especial._

_-A dónde llevas a mí mamá?_ –Kurama estaba a punto de sacar su rosa látigo.

_Al salón privado _-le respondió Karasu –_no quiero que nadie copie mi técnica secreta, así que fuera, fuera, fuera._

_-No te voy a dejar sólo con mi mamá! _–lo amenazó Kurama

_Siiuichi, deja de hacer el tonto y sal de aquí si no quieres que me enoje contigo_ –lo reprendió Shiori

_-Pero mamá…_

_-Ahora Siiuichi!_

Como no tenía más remedio Kurama salió del salón privado, pero se quedó afuera para averiguar que pasaba.

_-Mi Siiuichi era un buen chico_ –se quejaba Shiori _–no sé que le pasa últimamente, se ha comportado muy rebelde_

_-Shiori cielo –_dijo Karasu mientras masajeaba el cabello de Shiori _–lo que el chico necesita es una figura paterna fuerte_

_-tú crees?_

_-claro! Yo mismo te ayudaré con ese problema, te haré un peinado que vas a quedar divina_

Afuera Kurama se retorcía las manos por la desesperación, incluso pensó en sembrar alguna semilla maligna en Karasu y hacerlo explotar, pero ese sería un espectáculo muy desagradable para todos.

Kurama trató de asomarse por la puerta para ver aunque sea un poco cual era el tratamiento especial de Karasu.

_-Jovencito no puedes entrar ahí_ –le dijo la recepcionista _–sólo los que se hacen faciales y el señor Karasu pueden ingresar._

_-disculpe usted –_dijo Kurama, que rápidamente pensó que esa era la solución que necesitaba _–quiero un facial._

_-lo siento pero tienes que reservar hora_ –le dijo la dependienta

_-y no puedes dejarme pasar por esta vez_ –dijo Kurama con la voz y la cara más encantadora que tenía, y de la nada sacó un ramo de orquídeas que le ofreció a la joven _–Por favor._

_-sólo por esta vez_ -dijo la muchacha sonrojándose, luego habló por el intercomunicador _–Puedes pasar ahora._

Kurama entró apresurado y en cuanto vio a Shiori trató de ir hacia ella, pero fue detenido en el camino.

_-Ven es por aquí_ –le dijo Gama colocando una bata sobre Kurama –_no queremos que te manches la ropa._

_-Gama! Otra vez tú_ –dijo Kurama queriendo golpear al molesto demonio

_-y a quien esperabas?_ –le dijo Gama –_a Toguro el menor? Ahora quédate quieto y déjame hacer mi trabajo que de eso me pagan_.

Gama hico recostar a Kurama en una especie de camilla y comenzó a colocarle algún tipo de crema verde, que más parecía puré de aguacate. Mientras Kurama no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Karasu.

_-Ahora el toque final_ –dijo Karasu –_con esto quedarás divina_

El pelirrojo pudo ver claramente como Karasu formaba pequeñísimas bombas en sus manos y las lanzaba sobre la cabeza de Shiori.

_-No! _–corrió Kurama empujando a Karasu _–No toques a mi mamá!_

_-Siiuichi! –_gritó Shiori

Karasu se puso de pie y quiso regañar a Kurama, pero al verlo la expresión de su rostro cambió.

_-Ja ja ja ja ja ja!_ –comenzaron las carcajadas de Karasu –_que gracioso te ves con la cara verde Kurama!_

_-Ja ja ja ja ja!_ –Rió también Shiori al ver a su hijo con semejante máscara encima –_nunca creí verte así!_

Kurama se hubiera visto rojo de no haber sido por gruesa capa de crema que le puso encima Gama.

_-Al menos nadie más puede verme_ –dijo Kurama entre dientes

_-Disculpa Karasu_ –entró Shizuru por la puerta –_ya estás libre?_

_-o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o--o-_


End file.
